


Vulnus Mentis

by skekMal



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skekMal/pseuds/skekMal
Summary: A short response to the drawing that my friend madehttps://www.deviantart.com/starcutx/art/troubled-mind-867656310It was fun to think up what the heck made skekMal so sad.
Relationships: skekMal/skekSo (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Vulnus Mentis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lobbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobbie/gifts).



The scene was painted with dark hues of the night. Emperor's chambers, with only one candle, alit, touched by silence. skekSo didn't know what happened. What on Thra happened. He had skekMal, here, close to his body, after a long long time and all he wanted was to feel those strong arms embracing him, pushing his face down the soft sheets and the Hunter - taking him like he always did, after returning from the forest. Wild creature breeding him under his tail, until he aches.

skekMal seemed off, but what happened later, left the Emperor completely shocked.

The Hunter, the unbeatable forest creature, who always seemed too good for this wretched world, hung his head. Sadness gleaming in his fiery eyes. This could shake him even more, if not the fact that he believed, that Hunter will explain why.

He needed why.

Deep in his rotten heart, he wanted the why, the what and the when.

He cocked his head and with a frown, he took head of his lover in his hands. skekMal not leaning to it, like skekSil would do, like all of them would do, just a growl forming in his throat, but never leaving his beak.

The silence was all that they had now, so skekSo took it, just as he was taking Hunter's ferocity when they were reuniting.

"What was that, skekMal?"

Not a demand... but something very close to it. They were laying, sated, on the bedsheets, skekSo wearing few bruises the Hunter left on him, while he was coming to his senses, again being his wild beast. Again being who all expected him to be. But the Emperor still wanted to know.

skekMal took his glass of wine and drank from it, clearing his throat. skekSo was almost sure he will not allow him to know his secrets. But skekMal, surprisingly, spoke.

"I have seen all that I lost."

skekSo frowned again, just as hours before.

"Gelfling made you see things? skekGra? Or urVa?"

skekMal looked at him in a deadly way, even the Emperor knew to not push his buttons more.

The Hunter took another sip of the wine.

"Thra and I are bound. And I know it can offer a view into the... other reality. Where all our past, future, and present are tangled into a timeless dimension."

skekSo cocked his head.

"Gelfling believe that after this life you live another, again, on a different level. I saw all who I lost in the fire when I rested after the hunt. When I took the herbs Rek'yr is giving me all the time, like his day was depending on it."

"You were stoned."

"No. I wasn't intoxicated. Only stimulated. I saw skekLi. Gie - you possibly not remember that foolish young Stonewood you sent with me on that particular hunt. I saw all who were in some way close to me. And I lost them all."

He shook his head, like shooing off unwanted thoughts.

skekSo looked at him seriously. "I am not ready for that cursed Dousan's herbs and what they, on Thra, do with you."

"But you were ready for what came later" now skekMal looked at him with an undeciphered expression.

skekSo grinned. Widely and very dangerous.


End file.
